guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CyberHangman
Guild Wars Radio Hey, welcome to GuildWiki. Firstly, our policy doesn't allow articles that aren't directly applicable to in game content in the main namespace. I've moved your article into User:CyberHangman/Guild Wars Radio. It seems like a good idea, although it might be harder than you think. (I'm assuming that most of the content will be music of one form or another, as it'll be very hard to keep up 24/7 talk about Guild Wars, GuildCast was having trouble doing an hour twice a week. The concept looks good (although article vandalism can be dealt with in-house rather quickly). Anyway, good concept, and good luck. RandomTime 20:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Guildcast is Down I tried to access www.Guildcast.com. The site is down. Instead of starting my own Guild Wars Internet radio broadcast, I was hoping to contribute to Guildcast.com. I can access www.podcastdirectory.com, where the podcasts of Guildcast were stored. At this site, I found out that Guildcast is officially done. I'll begin setting up my ShoutCAST server. I'll talk to players inside Guild Wars about contributing to the revival of Guildcast. One hour a week per contributor is my current milestone. ----CyberHangman SHOUTcast Server is Online I've got my SHOUTcast server up and running at 24 kbps, 22,050 Hz, Mono. The server is posted in the SHOUTcast directory under the name Guildcast. Right now, I'm testing the server by running another show that I produce called Hilarious Outrage, which is hosted on RadioSatan666.com. When I've debugged and tweaked the server, I'll start producing an actual Guildcast show. ----CyberHangman SHOUTcast server bandwidth upgraded I upgraded the bandwidth to 40 kbps, 22,050 Hz, Stereo. This is needed to properly accommodate music with the show. ----CyberHangman Guildcast has been revived I've finished my first episode of Guildcast. It was broadcast live the first time, then after that, it will loop with my current episode of Hilarious Outrage on RadioSatan666.com for now until next Friday. Friday will be the day I update the weekly schedule for Guildcast. Again, Guildcast is posted in the SHOUTcast directory. ----CyberHangman SHOUTcast server bandwidth upgraded again The SHOUTcast server's encoding method has been changed from MP3 to AAC+ encoding, to accommodate 48 kbps 44.1 KHz Stereo. ----CyberHangman Guildcast Online Full Time I'm done testing and tweaking the SHOUTcast server. Guildcast and ONLY Guildcast is now online full-time. I'll be broadcasting 2 hours a week live every Friday, then loop those 2 hours 24 hours a day for the rest of the week. If scheduling conflicts prevent me from producing a show, I'll post the announcements on this talk page. Hilarious Outrage will still be broadcast on Radiosatan666.com. ----CyberHangman Guildcast delayed for this week I've delayed the update of Guildcast until Saturday, so I can deal with some PC maintenance. ----CyberHangman Guildcast Update Cancelled For This Week Due to family and renovation obligations, the update for Guildcast has been canceled for this week. Last week's episode shall be broadcast normally. ----CyberHangman Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)